


One Last Kiss

by thesoundofnat



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is running late one morning, but he always makes time for his husband and their little girl. Married!Klaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

“We’re out of milk,” Kurt said, closing the fridge door with a sigh.

Blaine’s head poked out of the bathroom. “What? I bought milk two days ago.”

“Tracy knocked her glass over twice yesterday, and she kept asking for a refill.”

Blaine shook his head, disappearing into the bathroom again. The sound of running water filled the apartment. Kurt stared at the coffee brewer with sad eyes.

“I hate coffee without milk,” he grumbled to himself as he poured himself a cup.

“You know, I could always swing by the store and get you some,” Blaine said as he emerged from the steamy bathroom after the quickest shower in existence. He observed Kurt filling half the cup with sugar, trying to sweeten it a bit. “It won’t take me long.”

Kurt sighed. “It’s okay. You’re gonna be late if you do.”

Blaine leaned in to press a kiss to his temple. “I will buy you coffee during our lunch date.”

Kurt hummed. “That makes me feel a lot better.”

Tracy, their cheerful four-year-old, walked into the kitchen, her hair sticking out in every direction. “Are you leaving, daddy?”

“Yes, sweetie, I am,” Blaine replied, crouching down to get to his daughter’s eye level. “Be gentle with papa, okay? He’s tired this morning.”

Tracy nodded seriously. “Can I show you something before you leave?”

Blaine glanced at the clock and nodded even though he was supposed to be on his way to his meeting already. “Of course, honey.”

Tracy’s face lit up and she grabbed his hand, pulling him toward her room. “It’s a drawing I made for papa!” she whispered not so quietly. “I need your op- op-”

“Opinion,” Blaine filled in, their voices becoming more distant the further away from the kitchen they got.

Kurt smiled, his elbows resting on the table, his chin placed in his hands. He still had an hour before he had to drop Tracy off at her kindergarten and then be off for work. He loved to have a lot of time in the morning, but he did wish Blaine could stay for a while as well.

Tracy returned after a few minutes, skipping happily with a paper in her hand. Blaine was behind her, grinning softly at his husband.

“I have a gift for you!” Tracy said, shoving the paper into Kurt’s face.

“A gift? For me?” Kurt grabbed it, his eyes roaming over the drawing.

“That’s you, me, and daddy!”

Kurt gasped. “Oh, sweetie, this is so great! I love it. Thank you.” He turned to give her a kiss, but she giggled and pushed him away.

“No kiss!”

“No kiss?” Kurt placed a hand over his heart.

“Aw, Trace, you hurt his feelings,” Blaine chimed in, shaking his head. “I will give him a kiss in your place.”

Blaine walked over to them and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s cheek, chuckling when Tracy started pulling at his shirt.

“No! I want to!”

“Oh, you do? Sorry!” Blaine backed away to let Tracy jump into Kurt’s lap, placing a wet kiss to his chin.

“I think daddy is jealous,” Kurt said. “Go give him one, too.”

Tracy giggled and jumped off of him, rushing to Blaine who lifted her up and started peppering her face with kisses.

“Okay, no more kisses!” she cried, squealing with laughter.

Blaine put her down and she ran out of the kitchen, still giggling.

“One last kiss,” Blaine said, moving over to Kurt and leaning in, their lips colliding. “But only one because I’m so so late,” he added once they’d pulled away.

Kurt pouted. “Not even one more?”

Blaine snorted before leaning in again, kissing his husband soundly. “That was the last one.”

Kurt tilted his head innocently. “You sure?”

Blaine stared at him for a second before turning and leaving the room. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Wow, rude,” Kurt called out, leaning back in his chair.

Blaine laughed and came running back, meeting Kurt in a quick kiss before turning again. “Last one,” he said, walking out to grab his jacket.

Kurt grinned. “Got it.”

“See you at lunch.”

Kurt took a sip of coffee. “Have a nice day.”

A pause, then Blaine was back and kissing him again, their foreheads resting together for a few seconds afterwards. “I love you.”

Kurt rubbed his nose against Blaine’s. “I love you, too. Now off you go. You’re late.”

“I will so blame the two of you,” Blaine said as he left the kitchen one last time.

“We’re fine with that.”

“Bye, Tracy!” Blaine called to their daughter, the sound of the front door opening reaching Kurt’s ears. “Love you both.” The door closed and he was gone.

Kurt yawned and stood up. He put Tracy’s drawing on the fridge door, among her other countless art pieces. He observed the newest addition for a moment, feeling a warm sensation settle over his heart. He really did have a great family. If only his 16-year-old self could see him now.


End file.
